


Fledgling

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

[Summer sits in front of a very stubborn Raven, who had been regressed to toddler size] 

**Summer** \- Ok Raven , what happened 

**Raven** \- Well I was arguing with Ozpin, and he told me I was acting like a baby

 **Summer** \- Then what did you say 

**Raven** \- Up yours 

**Summer** \- Ok I see what happened

 **Raven** \- [throwing a tantrum] Fix THIS

 **Summer** \- [stands up and walks to door] Dont worry Raven, I’ll get Ozpin to turn you back after I run to get some milk

## -14 years later- 

**Raven** \- [looking down on Summers grave] You never got the milk 

[Yang hugs Raven] 

**Yang** \- I know we all grieve in different ways big sis, but that was a weird one


	2. Chapter 2

[Summer sits in front of a very stubborn Raven, who had been regressed to toddler size] 

**Summer** \- Ok Raven , what happened 

**Raven** \- Well I was arguing with Ozpin, and he told me I was acting like a baby

**Summer** \- Then what did you say 

**Raven** \- Up yours 

**Summer** \- Ok I see what happened

**Raven** \- [throwing a tantrum] Fix THIS

**Summer** \- [stands up and walks to door] Dont worry Raven, I’ll get Ozpin to turn you back after I run to get some milk

## -14 years later- 

**Raven** \- [looking down on Summers grave] You never got the milk 

[Yang hugs Raven] 

**Yang** \- I know we all grieve in different ways big sis, but that was a weird one


	3. Snippets 1

**Jaune** \- Snow Angel 

**Weiss** \- Die 

**Jaune** \- Sunflower 

**Yang** \- No 

[Jaune passses by Raven without a word ] 

[Raven grabs his arm] 

**Raven** \- Dont just pass me by , give me a stupid nickname so I can wish death on you like the Schnee 

**Jaune** \- [shivers] No, you’re terrifying 

**Raven** \- [disgusted scoff] Boys 

………………….

 **Blake** \- We need to investigate what the White Fang is doing 

**Weiss** \- We’re students, we’re not READY 

**Raven** \- And here I thought Blake was the pussy 

[Yang and Raven high five at the pun]

……………………..

 **Weiss** \- Raven, I like you 

**Raven** \- [disgust] What are you ? 12 ? 

**Weiss** \- I’m your age ! 

**Raven** \- [still annoyed at her situation] Oh yeah….


	4. Snippets 2

**Penny** \- Friend Raven, I am not a real girl 

**Raven** \- Yes you are . Speak sense

 **Penny** \- But ! 

**Raven** \- You are more of a girl than I’ll ever be

 **Penny** \- [suddenly serious] Friend Raven, you are also a real girl [takes Ravens hands] Let us do the traditional girl activities together as practice 

[Raven looks at Ruby and Yang. Yang shakes her head no, Ruby nods yes. Raven looks back at Penny and sees how important it is to her] 

**Raven** \- [smiles] Ok 

[Penny launches into the sky with Raven, who immediately regrets her decision] 

**…………………**

**Raven -** I am darkness , I am death 

**Yang -** You had a pony phase 

**Raven -** [shrieks] YANG

**…………………………..**

**Raven -** [after a battle against a Neo ] [cheer] YEAH ! [jumps up] Thats what you get for picking on my baby sister 

[Yang grins]

 **Raven -** I mean …..[looks around in a panic trying to keep her death grip on edginess before kicking Neo in the face] Shut up

**…………………………….**

**Tiny Ruby and Yang** \- Lets make daddy pancakes ! 

**Tiny Raven** \- [thinking] I’m a full grown woman, I can do this 

##  **\- Outcome** \- 

The pancakes still looked like three little girls made them

……………………

 **Raven** \- You KNEW ?! This whole TIME 

**Qrow -** To be fair, I thought it would be hilarious 

**Ruby** \- Was it ? 

**Qrow -** Definitley. Having her beg me to watch Rapunzel several times was memorable

 **Raven** \- It had bandits in it ! 

**Qrow -** Is that why you went as Rapunzel that hallo…. 

[Raven portals away]


	5. Snippets 3

[The pizza delivery man knocks on the door, and is greeted by a dark haired pigtail girl in overalls, a sunflower emblazoned on the front]

**Pizza man** \- Hello sweetie , are one of your parents home

**Raven** \- [terrified but trying to act intimidating] Thats for me to know and you to find out

**Pizzaman** \- Is this the house that ordered the Meat Lovers pizza and the desert cookie pizza

**Raven** \- Uh huh

**Pizzaman** \- Thatll be 23.65

[Raven opens her bunny backpack and pulls out the money, before exchanging it for the goods]

**Raven** \- Thank you mister

**Pizzaman** \- No problem sweetie, have a nice night [leaves]

**Raven** \- [walks back with the pizza] Pizza came ^^

[Ruby and Yang swarm Raven to look at what she got before they all sit back down to watch The Owl House again]

**Ruby** \- Was it scary Raven ?

**Raven** \- A little , but I’m STRONG. I’ll do what others WONT

[Yang beams with pride at her cool sister]


	6. Snippets 4

[Raven attends a Schnee gala , adorned in a fancy ball gown, earrings and the works]

[Raven notices Weiss being harrassed by suitor, and walks over to join her]

 **Raven** \- Ok boys, catch a hint. She’s not interested

 **Rich kid** \- [scoffs] And who are you to tell me what to do. Don’t make me put you in your place woman

[Raven frowns and clenches her hand into a fist]

 **Weiss** \- Raven no , the dress !

 **Raven** \- You’re right [unclenches fist]

 **Rich Kid** \- Thats right, now why don’t you run along and find a real man….

[Raven slaps him so hard he loses several teeth]

[Illia, who is undercover nearby , has to duck out of the room to keep cover]

 **Raven** \- [smiles] There

…….

 **Weiss** \- [smitten] And Thats How your sister defended my honor

 **Raven** \- [grumbles]


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Search for a Dead beat Mom

[Raven walks out to the river to see Yang preparing a little red wagon]

Raven - Yang ? 

Yang- Don’t try to stop me sis, I’m going to find out why Mom left us

Raven - [sweats] That sounds dangerous though

Yang - I know, but if you’re afraid, you don’t have to go....

Raven - I’m not scared !

Yang - Are so, you still like your nightlight

Raven - I’ll show you 

.......................

[The three girls travel the road for hours, Raven wielding a training sword just in case she needed it. Yang stared deftly ahead, refusing to talk. The journey exhausted both of them, much to Raven’s embarrassment. She was having more and more trouble retaining things that had come easily to her before]

[They soon came upon a dilapidated cabin in the woods, Yang’s eyes lit up at the sight of it. Raven recognized it, it was her home away from home, a hideout that she brought STRQ to when they needed to lay low, without her there, it fell into disrepair]

Yang- We’re here !

[Yang starts taking a step towards the house, when several pairs of burning eyes open from within the darkness, her earlier smile dropping into a look of horror. Raven felt terrified at the sight of the grimm, but she quickly put herself between Yang and the pack of Beowulves, thinking that she was dead.]

[As she prepared for the worst, her brother Qrow dropped from the sky and dispatched the grimm. They were safe but Raven couldn’t move, she shook like a leaf at how close they had come to death] 

Yang- [hugs Raven] It’s ok Sis [starts crying] It’s ok, I’m sorry

[Raven starts to cry as well, the stress of the situation finally hitting her] 

Qrow- [sighs] Let’s get you three back home...

[Yang looked to the house]

Qrow- [sighs] After we get you a souvenir I guess 


End file.
